


Happy Endings.

by rebelli0usn3rd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelli0usn3rd/pseuds/rebelli0usn3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHORT ONESHOT</p><p>Sherlock's last words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings.

"This is not how it should be ending. I had it all planned, we where going to get married in a little church in Bournemouth, not many people would be invited, maybe just Harry, Mycroft, Molly and Mrs Hudson. Then after I'd retiered we would move down south, somewhere near a coast, spending the days sitting by the beach solving world puzzles and arguing over who's turn it is to feed the cat.

It should not be ending like this. This is not how I should be dying. You're not here to start with. You don't even know how I feel about you John. I should be there with you.. In Baker Street, arguing over what channel to watch, about to declare my love for you, my Best Friend. Instead I'm here. In an abandoned warehouse with nothing but my thoughts.

I had tonight planned. Tonight is our Friendversary. 3 years since we first met, since he first moved in, and since I first fell in love with you, John. I was going to propose to you in the most cheesiest way I could think of, I know how you like public affection. I was going to take you to the park not far from Baker Street. I'd planned for a quartet to play my composition for you and it was going to be all very romantic and sweet and I was going to get down on one knee, and look right into your eyes. You're beautiful eyes, and tell you to marry me. There would be no question about it. John, they're signalling for me to hurry up. I told them that I would come with them, as long as they'd deliver this to you. My last wish I suppose. Don't go looking for Moriarty, he'll be long gone. John, I love you, and I always have. Please look after Mrs Hudson, she's mpre delicate than she likes to let on. Don't pine for me, get on with your life. Travel the world, sort things out with Harry, but please.. please dont forget about me John. I-I love you"

And with that, a lone tear ran down my face, everything I said had been true. I was madly in love with my best friend, and now I was too late to do anything.


End file.
